Cuando el tiempo se agota
by Val-Dmr
Summary: A Mikan le avisan que morirá debido a que su corazón esta mal. Recibe una traición por parte de su pareja. Pero recibe la mejor de las noticias antes de su muerte. ONESHOT mal summary


A veces me pregunto, ¿Qué habría pasado si me hubieran dado más tiempo?

No se porque me cuestiono esto, no habría pasado nada, después de todo el me dijo que no me amaba.

Soy Mikan Yukihara, tengo 16 años, y a pesar de mi edad, mi tiempo en la Tierra se ha agotado.

Estoy aquí, postrada en una cama de hospital, conectada a miles de aparatos que intentan ayudarme a salir adelante, aunque eso ya sea imposible. Hace aproximadamente tres meses me dijeron que voy a morir, al parecer mi corazón no esta en buen estado.

Aun recuerdo que un día antes de que me dijeran esa noticia, mi mejor amigo, la persona que más amo, me dijo que siempre me amó, que estaba enamorado de mi desde que me conoció. Ese mismo día nos convertimos en novios; estaba tan feliz.

El día que me informaron de mi estado de salud, no me lo pude creer, es que no podía ser verdad, hace un instante yo era la persona más feliz del mundo, no me podían dar esa noticia, pensé que solo era una pesadilla, pero cuando acepte que eso era verdad, me cayó como una balde de agua fría.

Caí en una depresión, mis padres, mi novio, todos ellos intentaron sacarme de ese estado, pero simplemente no podía, solo pensaba "Que hice yo para merecer esto". Así estuve por un mes, hasta que pensé "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no puedo desperdiciar más tiempo del que me queda, debo disfrutar mis últimos días". Fue así como volví a ser la misma persona de antes, volví a sonreír, todo el color volvió.

Mi amiga Hotaru fue un gran apoyo en los primeros días que salí de mi depresión. Me visitaba todos los días en mi casa, salíamos algún lado como las mejores amigas que éramos.

Un mes, me quedaba un mes de vida, el tiempo pasaba volando, y me alegraba que no desperdiciara los días. Ese día Hotaru y yo iríamos a la feria, estaba muy emocionada porque llegara la hora. Cuando Hotaru llegó, emprendimos camino a la feria; en el camino hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Al llegar, arrastre a Hotaru por todo el parque, hasta que los vi

FLASHBAK

― Vamos Hotaru, vamos a la rueda de la fortuna― dije muy emocionada mientras mi mejor amiga me alcanzaba, iba detrás de mi, hasta que frene en seco, por lo que vi. Mis ojos me comenzaron a picar por las lágrimas.

― Baka, porque corres como lo…― no terminó de decir cuando vio a Natsume y a Luna, mi "amiga", besándose debajo de un árbol. Hotaru corrió hacia ellos, antes de que pudiera detenerla.

― ¡Hotaru, no lo hagas! ― fue muy tarde, corrí tras ella. Hotrau le dio una cachetada a Natsume y una a Luna. Natsume o me miraba, miraba el piso.

― Dime que lo que vi no es verdad Natsume, porfavor, dime que no lo es― le suplique, Natsume me vio y desvió la mirada, para decirme.

― No te amo Mikan, fuiste solo un capricho, a quien amo es a… L-luna ― no, no podía ser, el no jugó conmigo " claro que lo hizo, pero fuiste una estúpida al creer que te amó de verdad" me dijo i conciencia.

Salí corriendo, las lagrimas no me dejaban ver bien, corrí sin rumbo fijo. M e empezó a doler mucho el pecho, hasta que perdí el equilibrio. Caí y antes de quedarme inconsciente escuche que me gritaban

― ¡Mikan, no cierres los ojos, mantente despierta, Mikan! ― esa era la voz de Hotaru, quería hacerle caso, pero mi cuerpo y mente ya no podían, de verdad lo intenté.

Desperté en una habitación blanca, estaba en el hospital, me dolía todo, me sentía débil, no recordaba porque estaba aquí. Mire alrededor y vi a Hotaru dormida en una silla, tenía lagrimas secas en los ojos, entonces recordé lo que pasó y me puse a llorar.

Natsume se había burlado de mi, el nunca me amó, me odiaba a mi misma por haberle creído y por saber que no lo podría odiar a el.

Cuando el doctor entró, me dijo que ya no iba a salir del hospital, que mi estado era muy débil y necesitaban mantenerme vigilada, eso me entristeció, ya no podía disfrutar de mi vida.

FIN DE FLASHBAK

De eso ya va un mes, sabía que entre estos días, mi corazón se rendiría y dejaría de latir. Hoy me sentía demasiado débil, apenas y podía mover las manos. Me avisaron que tenía visita, no sabían quien era, pero pedí que la hicieran pasar.

Ante mi apareció mi único amor, el que me utilizó, y a pesar de eso nunca deje de amar. Sus ojos carmesí me miraban directamente, se veía preocupado, pero eso no podía ser, yo no le importaba.

Se sentó a un lado mío, su aspecto no era bueno, se veía que no había dormido bien, tal ves se habría peleado con Luna.

― Hola Mikan― su voz contenía ternura, pero ¿Por qué? ― Se que no me quieres ver, por lo que te hice hace un mes. Pero mereces saber la verdad. Mentí cuando dije que no te amaba, aunque no me creas, te sigo amando, y si mentí fue por tu bien― me dijo. ¿Por mi bien? Eso no me hacía ningún bien―Luna me contó que tu le habías dicho, que querías vivir lo que restaba de tu vida, y que yo era un obstáculo, pero que tu no me querías herir, fue ella quien me propuso lo del beso, así tendrías una excusa para terminar conmigo sin sentirte mal. Acepté, porque quería que vivieras libre. El día de la feria, cuando te fuiste corriendo, me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Una semana después, me enteré que estabas aquí y que ya no te quedaba mucho tiempo. Intenté hablar contigo, pero tus padres no me dejaban. Hoy me escabullí porque quería decirte la verdad, Mikan, no te pido perdón, porque se que no lo merezco, pero te pido disculpas, quiero que sepas que de verdad me arrepiento de haberte hecho eso. Te amé, te amo y te amaré el resto de mi vida. No te quiero molestar más con mi presencia, adiós mi pequeña― me besó la frente, pero antes de que se alejara, lo jale, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y lo besé. Fue un beso tierno, donde le dejaba ver, que yo aun lo amaba y que lo perdonaba.

― Te amo Natsume― dije con mi último aliento, mientras sentía que mi alma se liberaba, mi tiempo, se había agotado, pero nunca me arrepentiré de gastar mi último aliento en decirle lo que siento a mi amado. Porque se que lo amaré aun después de la muerte. Mi tiempo en la Tierra había terminado, aun antes de comenzar a vivir.

El tiempo es un mal amigo que, si no se aprecia adecuadamente, se escurre entre tus dedos antes de que puedas darte cuenta. Se va y no vuelve; limita tus días, tus sonrisas y tus triunfos. El tiempo no espera a nadie, sigue su curso haciendo girar las manecillas del reloj tan aprisa que, el que logre llevarle el paso, debería considerarse afortunado.

El tiempo no perdona. Te lleva hacia adelante aun contra tu voluntad; te arrastra hacia otra etapa de la vida e incluso te empuja hasta el fin de ésta.

El tiempo no tiene un fin.

Pero tú sí.


End file.
